1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for generating first class citizen software applications from non-native applications installed on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, embedded mobile devices are being used by consumers all around the world leading to an ever-increasing demand for providing additional services. For example, initially, embedded mobile device users only had access to closed system mobile devices. That is, the users could only implement native applications pre-installed on the embedded mobile devices.
As consumer demands have increased and new technologies have developed, consumers are now able to install, access, and use new applications in addition to the pre-installed native applications. While having access to new applications is advantages, certain drawbacks cannot be ignored. For instance, an exemplary limitation is that the new applications are executed on the servers. Accordingly, the mobile devices must be in continuous communication with the server while the new application is being installed or used by the user. Furthermore, new native applications as well previously installed native applications can be accessed by the users very easily. By way of example, a user can directly access any of the native applications to perform a variety of actions (e.g., query information, update, create short cut, remove, etc.).
In stark contrast, a user must perform several intermediate operations to be able to access any of the newly installed non-native applications. For instance, the user can only access a newly-installed non-native Java™ application by first executing a Java Application Manager (“JAM”) resident on the mobile device operating system. This occurs because Java applications are defined in the JAM and cannot be accessed or viewed without first executing the JAM. At this point, a first screen is presented to the user showing each of the Java applications in the JAM. Only after the JAM has been executed and a first screen is displaying the Java applications that the user can proceed with selecting a Java application. Upon selecting a Java application, the user is allowed access to the Java application so as to choose any of the available actions displayed on a second screen.
The drawback associated with accessing non-native applications is a two-fold problem. First, to locate and execute the JAM, the mobile device user has to be savvy in operating mobile devices, know that the newly installed application is a Java application, and that the Java application can only be located and accessed after JAM has been executed. The user also has to know how to launch the JAM application. Second, accessing non-native applications takes an extended period of time, inconveniencing and wasting users time.
One way to avoid executing the JAM so as to access the available actions is to convert the Java byte code of the Java application into the device dependent native language. In this manner, the converted Java byte code can be accessed directly, allowing the Java application to be accessed as if the Java application is a native application. Unfortunately, however, as a result of the conversion, the cross-platform nature of the Java application is lost. As a consequence, the converted Java application can no longer be run on a different mobile device having a different environment.
In view of the foregoing, a need therefore exists in the art for a method and system capable of generating first class software applications from non-native software applications downloaded and installed on mobile devices.